<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Shave by nychus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394841">Perfect Shave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus'>nychus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Date, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shaving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-two years old and Noctis had never needed to shave a day in his life. So, of course, this most important of days would be the first time he’d get some facial hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Shave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetroot_of_doubt/gifts">beetroot_of_doubt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea was Ignis teaching Noctis to shave. This went very VERY different than I thought it would and I do hope you like what your idea spawned Knights of Flames!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been so long. Meetings to attend, reports to be read and written; Noctis felt it was amazing that he managed to get everything completed before the end of the work day. He was thankful because the night was a big night. He needed everything to be perfect.</p>
<p>He thought they just might be until he noticed a lot of the younger workers looking at him oddly. They seemed neither pleased nor disgusted so he had no idea what was going on. At least until he entered his office and went into his private bathroom.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” he asked his reflection. “Of all the days!”</p>
<p>Immediately, he went to the calendar he shared with his father so that they knew what the other was doing. Regis was busy until the evening. He’d be no help. With a resigned sigh, Noctis pulled out his phone and called Ignis.</p>
<p>“Highness?”</p>
<p>“Hey, are you still at the Citadel?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I was just going to my office to collect my things. Do you need my assistance?”</p>
<p>“Please. Could you come to my office? I wouldn’t ask, but it’s kind of an emergency.”</p>
<p>“I shall be there momentarily.”</p>
<p>Truly, Noctis hated having to ask Ignis up as he knew Ignis had his own evening to prepare for, but there was literally no one else other than Regis that Noctis would trust this to.</p>
<p>He was in the bathroom when the knock came to his door and he heard it open with Ignis calling for him.</p>
<p>“Bathroom!”</p>
<p>“What is the emergency?” Ignis asked.</p>
<p>Noctis was pretty sure that he didn’t need to answer the question. Between the fancy shaving kit having been pulled out and the five o’clock shadow Noctis was now sporting, he probably knew. “Teach me to shave?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>Twenty-two years old and Noctis had never needed to shave a day in his life. So, of course, this most important of days would be the first time he’d get some facial hair.</p>
<p>Ignis sighed, but did look at him fondly, which Noctis took as a good sign. “Really?”</p>
<p>“I’d ask Dad, but he’s in meetings. Prompto has a bigger baby face than me and Gladio would just laugh at me. You’re my only hope. Surely we can do this quick enough to go on with our evenings?”</p>
<p>There were several seconds of silence before Ignis stepped towards the sink and pulled the shaving kit to him. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Noctis breathed.</p>
<p>Ignis took a moment to see what Noctis had before he pulled everything out and put them in some order. Noctis could only assume it was the step-by-step order of what to do first, second, and third.</p>
<p>“Alright, first thing to do is get warm water flowing. Apply this,” Ignis slid a cleanser towards Noctis, “and wash your face with the warm water.”</p>
<p>“Got it.” Noctis did as instructed, washing his face as clean as he could get it.</p>
<p>“Next, apply this to your face. It’s an exfoilater, rub in light circles over the area before rinsing.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Apply this oil next, to soften the skin and hair. Follow this by the shaving cream, but be sure to apply it in an upward motion. This allows the hair to be pulled away from the skin, making it easier to shave.”</p>
<p>The movies always made shaving seem like it was a single liquid-y material on your face before shaving, but as Noctis applied the third and fourth substances, he knew he was glad he’d called Ignis.</p>
<p>“Shave by going with the grain. Do it slowly so that you don’t risk knicks. Good. When you are finished, rinse off the cream with cold water and then apply the after-shave. All good?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you, Ignis. You really saved my hide.”</p>
<p>“Big date?”</p>
<p>“The biggest.”</p>
<p>Ignis smiled, “Well, I hope it goes well for you. I must be off. Do let me see your freshly shorn face later.”</p>
<p>Noctis laughed, “Alright. Bye.”</p>
<p>Noctis watched Ignis in the mirror as he left the bathroom and headed towards the door. Once his adviser was gone, he focused back on his partial shaved face so that he could finish what he’d started.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>Sitting in the back of the car, Noctis bounced his leg nervously. He was late. Or, rather, he was going to be on time, which basically meant he was late. He’d had a bit of a panic on what to wear tonight. Even though he and Prompto had picked out the outfit days ago, he started to second guess himself when it came time to put it on. But after changing the shirt a few times, he realized he didn’t have time to worry about it and went with what they originally decided.</p>
<p>The car pulled up outside one of the city’s most exclusive restaurants. The valet opened his door and the doorman ushered him inside. The maître d’ welcomed him and directed him to the table. “Your party has already arrived.”</p>
<p><i>Of course</i>, Noctis thought. He wanted to be annoyed, but seeing Ignis stand from the table so that he could pull out his chair kept that from happening. Ignis even greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I was kind of hoping I could beat you here with the unexpected request this afternoon,” Noctis said as he thanked the waitress for the water.</p>
<p>With a chuckle, Ignis said, “I’ve long learned the art of dealing with your crises without having it effect my life.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis said, laughing as well.</p>
<p>“You truly didn’t need to make it a crisis, you are handsome no matter the amount of stubble on your face. Although, I am pleased to see you did a fine job at shaving.”</p>
<p>“I wanted tonight to be perfect.”</p>
<p>“Every night with you is perfect.”</p>
<p>The blush on Noctis must make him look like a tomato. How in the world did he manage to snag the most amazing man in all of Eos?</p>
<p>“I agree,” Noctis said, putting his hand in his pocket to grip the little box inside. He took a moment to compose himself before pulling it out and holding it out for Ignis. If Ignis was shocked to see the box, he was even more so whenever Noctis opened it to reveal the ring inside. “I want every night to be perfect. Would you do me the greatest honor and be my husband?”</p>
<p>Ignis’s mouth, which had been slightly agape, closed. As he looked from the ring to Noctis, he smiled.</p>
<p>“It would be my honor,” Ignis replied.</p>
<p>There was a little nervous shaking as Noctis pulled the ring form the box and slipped it onto Ignis’s finger, but then they stood to properly hug and kiss. For a moment, they were in their own little bubble. They completely forgot that they were in the middle of a restaurant where the people were clapping. They didn’t pay attention to Prompto taking pictures or Gladio standing beside him clapping along.</p>
<p>When they parted, they stared at each other for a moment before a <i>click</i> from Prompto’s camera popped the bubble. Their little world destroyed, Noctis grinned big, stepped back and shouted “I’M GETTING MARRIED!” much to everyone’s delight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know nothing about shaving facial hair. I know nothing about exfoliants. I'd say I learned something, but I'm pretty sure I didn't.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>